Colocation compliquée - Modern AU
by Flo-Is-Writting
Summary: Ace va rentrer à l'université. Il trouve donc un appartement assez proche. Et par la même occasion, un colocataire surprenant, Marco.
1. Chapitre 1 : Petite annonce

15 août. Café.

Ace n'allait pas souvent au café. La plupart du temps, il s'y rendait avec des amis pour les accompagner. Mais cette fois, il était venu seul. La rentrée scolaire approchait à grand pas, et il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un petit appartement ou une colocation près de l'université. Il était donc venu au café dans l'espoir d'y trouver une petite annonce, ou d'apprendre des ragots de la serveuse, Perona.

« Un café noir, s'il-te-plaît.

-Ok ! »

Ace prenait toujours un café noir. Il trouvait stupide le fait de payer pour avoir une autre sorte de café, alors que le comptoir proposait de quoi l'améliorer soi-même gratuitement.

Alors que Perona était en train de préparer la boisson, Ace alla droit au but de sa venue.

« Dis, hm… T'as pas entendu parler de gars qui cherche un coloc, par hasard ?

-Personne, non. Par contre, il y a une dame qui a mis une annonce pour son appartement. Elle part faire le tour du monde, et cherche des gens pour le louer. C'est sur le panneau.

-Cool, je regardai ça. »

Une fois sa boisson prête, Ace prit le gobelet et se rendit directement devant le panneau. Il y avait en effet une annonce pour un petit appartement justement à quelques minutes de l'université.

Deux chambres, une salle de bain, parties communes, blah blah blah. Loyer pas trop cher. Parfait.

Ace prit une languette avec les coordonnées de la propriétaire pour avoir des renseignements une fois chez lui.

Plus tard dans la journée, un autre jeune homme se rendit dans le même café, avec plus ou moins les mêmes espérances. Cet homme, c'était Marco, un habitué du lieu.

« Comme d'habitude, Marco ? demande Perona.

-Oui, s'il-te-plaît.

-Au fait, tu as finalement trouvé un appart ?

-Non, toujours pas.

-Regarde le panneau, on a justement eu une annonce ce matin. Je ne sais pas si ça te convient mais tu peux toujours y jeter un œil.

-Thanks. »

Marco se dirigea alors vers le panneau et se mit à la recherche de l'annonce. Il y en avait en effet une. Mais ce n'était pas un appartement seul, il y avait deux chambres, et une colocation était exigée par la propriétaire.

« Je peux toujours essayer, on ne sait jamais. »

Il détacha les coordonnées et appela directement le numéro indiqué.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Deux jours plus tard.

Ace avait appelé la propriétaire le jour même où il avait trouvé les infos. Heureusement, l'appartement était toujours libre. Une visite des lieux était faisaible aujourd'hui, et Ace avait libéré sa journée pour y aller. Il voulait faire une bonne impression pour s'assurer d'être accepté, donc il mit une chemise, chose rare pour Ace, plus habitué aux vêtements décontractés.

Vers 1 heure de l'après-midi, il reçut un coup de fil de la propriétaire.

« Bonjour. Est-ce que ça vous dérange si on repousse le rendez-vous à 3h ? Comme ça je fais une visite groupée au lieu d'en faire deux le même jour.

-Euh non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. »

Ace comprit alors qu'il ferait la visite avec son potentiel colocataire. Il préférerait que ce soit un autre garçon, car il avait du mal à s'entendre avec les filles. Il se mit en route à 2h pour avoir le temps de trouver l'immeuble et d'observer le quartier. L'appartement était en effet très proche de l'université, il pouvait sans souci y aller à pieds, ce qui était très pratique.

Une fois son repérage terminé, ses pas le ramenèrent vers l'appart, et il découvrit qu'un autre homme attendait également devant. Il était aussi habillé de manière assez élégante, mais avait une attitude très relax, avec une main dans la poche et une cigarette en bouche. Il remarqua Ace et se débarrassa de sa cigarette.

« Yo ! Tu viens pour l'appart ?

-Oui. Toi aussi ?

-Ouais. Marco, enchanté.

-Ace. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent une poignée de mains. Ace n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre un âge sur le visage de Marco, mais il voyait qu'il était un petit plus âgé. Quelques instants après, la propriétaire, une dame dans la quarantaine, arriva. La visite se déroula normalement, et les deux garçons étaient emballés par l'appartement qui était relativement spacieux et moderne. Le seul point négatif qu'ils ont relevé est le fait qu'il n'y avait qu'une petite salle de bain.

Comme ils étaient intéressés, ils demandèrent s'ils pouvaient emménager.

« Il est disponible de suite, avec une caution de trois mois de loyer.

-Ah, mince. »

Ace avait prévu deux mois de loyer, comme c'est souvent le cas quand on loue un bien. Il n'avait pas vraiment assez sur son compte en banque pour en payer trois directement. Il devrait donc demander à un ami s'il pouvait le dépanner, faute de parents.

Remarquant l'air inquiet d'Ace, Marco le prit à part.

« Si t'as un problème de fric, t'en fais pas. Je te l'avance.

-J'ai juste assez pour deux mois, mais je vais me débrouiller, je demanderai à-

-Tracasse je te dis. Tu me les rendras quand tu les auras.

-On ne se connait même pas, je ne peux pas accepter, c'est-

-Chut. »

Marco se retourna vers la propriétaire.

« On est ok. Je peux vous donner la caution directement, si vous voulez. »

Marco et la propriétaire s'occupèrent des papiers et du virement. Ace signa le bail et reçut donc une clé de l'appartement. Ce fut plus rapide qu'il ne le pensait. Malgré tout, il se sentait gêné vis-à-vis de Marco.

Une fois la propriétaire partie, il se tenait immobile dans une pièce de l'appartement, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il était déjà meublé, il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à déménager ses effets personnels.

« On va boire un verre pour fêter ça ? demande Marco, sortant Ace de ses pensées.

-Avec plaisir. »

Il y avait un bar à quelques mètres de l'immeuble. Ils se posèrent en terrasse pour profiter du soleil d'été. Ils commandèrent tous les deux une bière.

« Alors, Ace, parle-moi de toi. Pourquoi il te fallait cet appart ?

-Je vais rentrer à l'université en septembre. Il me fallait un truc pas trop loin, pour éviter les longs trajets en voiture. Et toi ?

-C'est compliqué. En gros, je vivais dans une maison avec mon père. J'ai terminé des études en médecine. Mais j'ai tout plaqué pour devenir photographe. Et j'ai envie d'être plus indépendant.

-Ah ouais, c'est le jour et la nuit. Pourquoi ce changement de domaine ?

-J'ai fait médecine, car on me disait de faire médecine. Mais ça m'emmerde. En étant photographe, je travaille pour mon compte. Je fais mon propre horaire. Je choisis avec qui je travaille. Ca me correspond plus, tu vois ?

-Oui, je comprends. »

Ace était impressionné. L'homme en face de lui était décidément un gars unique. Mais déterminé. Libre comme un oiseau. Il comprit également que si le blond avait terminé des études en médecine, il devait avoir dans les environs de 25 ans.

« Tu as quel âge, au fait, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

-Vingt-sept ans. Et toi ?

-Vingt-et-un. »

Les deux hommes étaient tous les deux surpris d'entendre ces âges.

« Encore merci pour le loyer, au fait.

-Je t'en prie. Mais c'est bien parce que tu es mignon, hein, je ne ferais pas ça avec n'importe qui. »

La remarque fit rougir Ace. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. A vrai dire, il trouvait aussi que Marco était charmant.

Les deux hommes échangèrent encore quelques paroles, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone d'Ace se mette à sonner. C'était son frère, Luffy, qui avait besoin d'aide. Sûrement une bêtise, dans le style « Je n'arrive pas à passer un niveau dans mon jeu vidéo ». Il déposa un billet sur la table pour payer sa bière et expliqua la situation à Marco.

« A bientôt, alors. Au fait, je m'appelle Ace Portgas, pour faire une vraie présentation.

-Et moi Marco Newgate. A la prochaine. »

En allumant le contact de sa voiture, le nom de famille de Marco lui revint en tête.

« J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, pensa Ace. »


	2. Chapitre 2 : Sensation étrange

_**Hello tout le monde ! Désolée pour ce premier chapitre publié sans préambule aucun haha. C'était la première fois que je publiais sur FF, et je ne suis pas encore habituée au système de publication. Je pensais pouvoir ajouter une intro après avoir publié mon chapitre, mais ce n'était pas le cas.**_

_**Je profite donc de ce 2**__**e**__** chapitre pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue sur ma première fanfiction One Piece. J'espère que jusqu'à présent, l'histoire vous plaît. Si vous avez des suggestions et des remarques, positives comme négatives, je suis preneuse. **_

_**Aussi, je sais que mes chapitres sont plutôt courts, mais j'en posterai régulièrement pour que l'intrigue avance à une bonne allure.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

_**Flo**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Quelques jours plus tard.

Avec l'aide de ses frères, Ace avait rapidement déménagé les quelques affaires personnelles dont il aurait besoin dans son nouvel appartement.

Etrangement, Marco, son colocataire, avait lui aussi amené diverses choses, mais il ne l'avait pas croisé une seule fois dans l'appartement.

« Bah, il a sûrement encore des trucs à régler chez lui, pensa Ace. »

Ace voulait se détacher de cet individu qui était encore un inconnu à ses yeux. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. La première impression qu'il avait eu de lui était tellement forte qu'il ressentait à présent une sorte de manque. Il voulait en apprendre plus sur le blond. Il voulait passer plus de temps avec lui.

D'un autre côté, Ace était gêné, car il souhaitait organiser une petite soirée avec des amis pour fêter la nouvelle. Mais il ne voulait pas l'organiser sans que son colocataire soit au courant. S'il avait su, il lui aurait demandé son numéro de téléphone. Il était bloqué.

Se sentant un peu seul dans cet appartement sans vie, il prit son ordinateur portable et alla se poser sur la terrasse du bar où il s'était rendu quelques jours plus tôt. Il commanda une limonade et commença à lire un cours qu'il avait reçu en avance, afin de s'habituer à sa rentrée à l'université. Ce n'était pas la chose la plus palpitante à faire, mais maintenant qu'il était loin de ses frères, il avait moins d'occupations.

Au bout d'une heure, il s'endormit sur son ordinateur sans même s'en rendre compte.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Quand Ace rouvrit les yeux, son ordinateur était fermé sur le côté, et il y avait une bière à moitié bue devant lui.

« Eh ben, ça t'arrive souvent de t'endormir au milieu de la foule ? »

La remarque fut accompagnée de rires. En relevant la tête, Ace reconnut Marco.

« Sans te mentir… Oui, ça arrive de temps en temps.

-Ah ! Maintenant je sais à quoi m'attendre ! Je passais justement par ici pour rentrer, et voilà que je vois mon colocataire endormi sur une table. »

Marco se mit de nouveau à rire, ce qui fit sourire Ace.

« Ah au fait, tant que je te vois… Je voulais te poser une question.

-Je t'écoute.

-J'aimerai organiser une petite soirée avec des amis. Pour leur montrer l'appartement. Enfin, si tu es d'accord.

-Bien sûr. Je ne te dérangerai pas, j'irai dîner chez mon père.

-Ah ! Mais non, tu peux rester ! Comme ça mes amis pourront faire ta connaissance.

-Je resterai, alors. »

Marco sourit et fixa Ace en se tenant le menton d'une main. Pour la deuxième fois, Ace rougit à cause du blond. Il avait l'impression qu'il sondait son âme de ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il eut repris ses esprits, ils discutèrent de comment se déroulerait la vie dans leur nouvel appartement.

« Il n'y a qu'une salle de bain, trop petite pour nous deux, commença Ace. Pour le moment, je suis en vacances, mais à partir de septembre, je devrai sûrement l'utiliser tôt le matin.

-Pas de souci. Comme je t'ai dit, je suis indépendant, alors je me prépare quand je veux. Donc tu as la priorité pour la salle de bain.

-Cool. Je te laisse la priorité pour le salon, alors. Je ne suis pas très télévision. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter de l'appartement jusqu'à ce que la soirée d'Ace refasse surface. Ils se mirent d'accord pour l'organiser le lendemain. Marco inviterait également deux de ses amis proches. Ace devrait apporter des apéritifs, Marco se chargerait des boissons, en particulier de l'alcool.

« Pas trop quand même, un de mes frères n'est pas majeur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un adulte responsable. C'est une pendaison de crémaillère, pas une soirée étudiante. »

Après quelques verres, les deux hommes décidèrent de rentrer à l'appart. Une sorte de malaise s'installa une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux à l'intérieur. La logique aurait voulu qu'ils se séparent pour chacun s'occuper de leurs affaires, mais ils avaient envie de parler plus. Malheureusement, aucun des garçons n'osa proposer quelque chose.

« Bon ben… Je vais finir d'installer mes trucs dans ma chambre, lança Ace.

-D'acc. Si besoin, je serais dans la mienne. »

Ace regarda Marco se retourner et partir de son côté. Il aurait voulu trouver un prétexte, une excuse pour qu'ils passent plus de temps ensemble, mais rien ne lui vint en tête.

Cette sensation était étrange pour le jeune homme. Il était comme fasciné par le blond. Une sorte d'obsession. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec ses autres amis. Il ne ressentait pas vraiment de tristesse, mais plutôt comme une espèce de manque.

Toujours debout au même endroit, il le trouva, finalement, son prétexte. Il se rua alors devant la chambre de Marco. La porte étant fermée, il toqua. Marco lui ouvrit et s'appuya sur le cadre de la porte.

« Tu as déjà besoin de moi ?

-Je peux avoir ton numéro de portable ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu comptes m'appeler depuis ta chambre ?

-C'est juste au cas où. Comme tu as tendance à disparaître. »

La remarque fit rire Marco. Il énuméra ensuite son numéro, et encoda celui d'Ace. Lorsque ce fut fini, il vit qu'Ace restait devant la porte, sans rien faire. Il comprit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de retourner dans sa chambre. Et lui-même appréciait d'avoir de la compagnie.

« Ca te dit que je te montre mon taff ?

-Ton taff ?

-Mes photos. Celles que j'ai réalisées pour des sites internet et des magazines.

-Avec plaisir. »

La chambre de Marco était composée des meubles déjà présents lors de la visite. Mais il n'avait pas encore rangé ses affaires personnelles. Il y avait quelques caisses par terre qui étaient toujours fermées par du gros scotch. Seul son bureau semblait avoir été aménagé.

Il alluma son ordinateur et ouvrit ses dossiers photos. Les deux passèrent près de trois heures à tout regarder. Marco parlait avec tellement de passion de ses créations qu'Ace ne pouvait que toutes les apprécier, même si les sujets ne lui parlaient pas tous.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu as changé de voie… Passer de la médecine à la photographie, je veux dire. Quand tu parles, on ressent que c'est ce que tu aimes. Que c'est la flamme qui brûle en toi.

-Belle image. J'ai personnellement tendance à dire que c'est ce qui me donne des ailes. »

Les deux hommes restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder dans les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ah ! s'écria Marco. T'as vu l'heure ? On n'a rien préparé à manger.

-On peut commander un truc. Comme ça on n'a pas à s'en soucier. »

Ainsi, les colocataires passèrent la soirée et une partie de la nuit à discuter, Marco de son travail, et Ace de ses études.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Journée animée

_**Voici le 3**__**e**__** chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me donner un maximum de feedback afin que je puisse m'améliorer. **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Flo **_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

C'était aujourd'hui que se déroulerait la pendaison de crémaillère.

Il n'y avait que quelques courses à faire. Comme l'appartement était plutôt neuf, les garçons n'avaient pas besoin de passer beaucoup de temps à le ranger.

« Ace ! cria Marco depuis le salon. »

Le jeune garçon était en train de somnoler dans sa chambre. Il se leva en vitesse puis se dirigea vers le blond.

« Tu m'as dit que tu rangeais ta chambre. Mais vu ta tête, on dirait que tu dormais.

-Non, pas du tout. Je… reposais mes yeux. Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

-File-moi ta liste de courses. Je vais aller au magasin.

-Ma… liste ? Je n'en ai pas. Je choisis ce qu'il me faut au pif.

-Bon sang. Dans ce cas, tu viens avec moi. On ne va pas faire deux trajets alors qu'on va au même endroit. »

Ace prit son portefeuille puis suivit Marco hors de l'immeuble. Sa voiture était garée à quelques mètres.

« Classe ! commenta Ace. »

C'était une jolie voiture sportive bleue qui semblait être très bien entretenue.

« Je l'ai eue pour mon anniversaire. Personnellement, je me fous un peu de l'aspect d'une voiture, tant qu'elle roule, commenta Marco.

-Je veux bien des cadeaux comme ça aussi, moi. Ca a du coûter une blinde !

-Bof, pas tant que ça pour-. »

Le blond se tut subitement, puis il fit comme si de rien n'était. Il démarra le contact puis alluma la radio. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver au supermarché.

« Bon, je vais chercher ce que j'ai sur ma liste. Et toi, prends… ben ce que tu décideras sur le moment, du coup. On se rejoint ici. »

Ace s'aventura d'abord du côté des apéritifs salés. Il mit plusieurs paquets de chips dans son panier. Il vit ensuite un sachet de crackers en forme de dinosaures.

« Pour Luffy, pensa-t-il sur le coup. »

Une fois son panier rempli de divers snacks, il attendit Marco à l'endroit convenu. Comme il ne revenait pas, Ace décida de déjà payer ses courses et d'attendre Marco sur le parking.

Le blond arriva une dizaines de minutes plus tard avec un chariot rempli à ras-bord.

« Tu as pris trop de choses ! On ne sera même pas dix, ce soir.

-Je me suis un peu emballé, répondit Marco en riant. Au pire, il en restera pour la prochaine fois. »

Les boissons furent rangées dans le coffre, et Ace posa son sac de snacks sur la banquette arrière. Heureusement pour les garçons, l'immeuble dans lequel ils venaient d'emménager disposait d'un ascenseur. Comme ils étaient tous les deux plutôt musclés, ils réussirent à tout porter en un seul trajet.

Le reste de la journée passa lentement pour Ace car il ne savait pas quoi faire. Marco avait du travail à réaliser sur son ordinateur, donc il était parti dans sa chambre. Ace décida donc d'allumer la télévision, mais rien d'intéressant ne passait. Il finit par s'endormir tout droit dans le fauteuil.

En allant se chercher à boire, Marco passa devant et vit que le jeune homme dormait. A la télévision, un reportage sur une grande entreprise importante pour la ville venait de commencer. Il l'éteignit et se mit à regarder Ace. Trouvant la scène hilarante, il dégaina son appareil photo pour l'immortaliser.

Finalement, à 19 heures, Marco se décida enfin à le réveiller, car les invités n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

« Quoi ?! Il est déjà 19h ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé plus tôt ?

-Car tu es était mignon, assis comme ça. »

Mi-troublé par la réflexion, mi-agaché, Ace alla dans sa chambre pour se changer. Il enfila une chemise à manches courtes à motifs qu'il laissa ouverte sur un t-shirt noir.

Les premiers à arriver furent les frères d'Ace, Luffy et Sabo. Ils se jetèrent dans les bras de leur grand-frère comme si cela faisait une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus.

« Marco, je te présente mes frères. Luffy, le plus jeune. Et Sabo, qui a un an de moins que moi.

-Enchanté les gars. »

Sabo répondit poliment en souriant, mais Luffy était déjà parti dans le salon en quête de snacks. Un éternel gamin.

« Regarde Sabo ! Ces trucs sont en forme de dinosaures !

-… Cool, Luffy. »

Un petit peu plus tard, ce fut au tour des amis de Marco d'arriver. Il y avait un élégant moustachu prénommé Vista et un type gigantesque appelé Joz.

« Ils font carrément flipper, ces types, lâcha Luffy de manière décontractée. »

Ace le fit taire en lui assénant un coup sur la tête. Il était lui-même plutôt intimidé par l'imposante carrure de ces types mais découvrit rapidement qu'ils étaient rigolards et sympas.

Au fil de la soirée, tous apprirent à se connaitre. Ace redoutait que des « clans » se forment vu la différence d'âge mais tout le monde passait un bon moment ensemble. Luffy était monté sur le dos de Joz, et ce dernier s'amusait à tourner très vite pour savoir lequel des deux allait tomber en premier.

Une seule personne manquait à l'appel, mais Ace avait l'habitude de ses retards. Finalement, au bout d'une heure et demie, la sonnette retentit. Le jeune homme alla ouvrir la porte.

« Thatch, tu es en retard.

-Désolée, j'ai eu du retard au restaurant. »

Thatch était un jeune homme un petit peu plus âgé qu'Ace. Ils s'étaient rencontrés du temps où Ace avait un job étudiant dans ledit restaurant. Thatch y travaillait en tant que commis, et il était maintenant devenu sous-chef.

« Je vais te présenter mon colocataire. »

Thatch jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce où les festivités se déroulaient. Il y avait les frères d'Ace, qu'il connaissait un peu. Deux types géants inconnus. Et Marco.

« Ton coloc… C'est Marco ?

-Euh oui. Tu le connais ?

-Un peu que je le connais. Tu n'as pas besoin de nous présenter. »

Le blond se retourna et vit le cuistot.

« Heeey ! Je ne savais pas que tu venais !

-Et je ne savais pas que tu étais le colocataire de mon pote.

-Le monde est petit. »

Il s'installa également dans le canapé avec le reste des invités.

« Et donc… Comment se fait-il que vous vous connaissiez ?

-C'est mon ex, répondit Marco de but en blanc. »

Ace manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bière. Même Thatch sembla choqué.

« Je plaisante ! On était dans le même lycée. On a fait notre terminale dans la même classe. Et vous deux ? Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

-Resto, expliqua Thatch. Il était étudiant i étés de ça. En gros, il ne faisait pas grand-chose à part la plonge, et parfois quelques plats simples. Mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Car à chaque fois que cet idiot touchait à une poêle sur le feu, ce qu'il y avait dedans finissait automatiquement brûlé. Il n'est même pas resté une saison complète, il s'est fait virer. »

Tous éclatèrent de rire. La soirée se déroula à merveille. Une autre vague de rires apparut quand Marco projeta sur l'écran de télévision la photo qu'il avait prise d'Ace plus tôt dans la journée.

« Et voici comment votre hôte se tue à la tâche pour préparer votre venue.

-Tu n'es pas mieux ! Tu me regardais. »

En fin de soirée, Joz proposa de ramener les frères d'Ace chez eux, comme c'était sur sa route et qu'il n'avait pas bu. Ace aurait préférer le faire lui-même, mais Luffy insistait pour y aller avec son nouvel ami géant, et Ace devait reconnaitre qu'il était légèrement ivre. Vista s'en alla au même moment.

Comme il ne restait plus que Thatch, Ace en profita pour ramener les verres et les assiettes dans la cuisine pour les rincer. De là, il n'entendait pas ce que les deux autres disaient.

« Je suis étonné, Marco.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben c'est pas le grand luxe quoi. C'est un petit appartement. Tu peux facilement avoir une villa, toi.

-Je pourrais, oui. Mais ça voudrait dire dépendre de mon père.

-Ca ne te dérangeait pas, avant.

-Je n'ai plus le même âge qu'avant, ni les mêmes envies. Je veux prendre mon indépendance.

-C'est louable. »

Lorsqu'Ace revint dans la pièce, Marco jeta un coup d'œil à Thatch pour lui faire comprendre que cette conversation était terminée.

« Bon, je vais y aller aussi, dit-il en se levant. Merci pour la soirée. »

Marco le raccompagna à la porte puis s'alluma une cigarette.

« Je vais aller me coucher, moi, l'informa Ace. Je ferai la vaisselle demain matin. »

Marco lui répondit en faisant un signe de la main puis s'écroula sur le canapé.

« Papa… Où que je sois, il faut toujours que j'entende parler de toi. »


	4. Chapitre 4 : Habitude et solitude

_**Voici le 4**__**e**__** chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. **_

_**J'ai parfois du mal à écrire cette fanfiction, car j'ai des éléments clés en tête, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais écrire entre ces éléments haha. Du coup, n'hésitez pas à me donner des petites situations que vous aimeriez voir, ou à me dire s'il y a des personnages que vous voulez que je fasse intervenir.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Flo**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

25 août.

La rentrée scolaire était imminente. En plus de devoir prendre le pli d'une vie universitaire, Ace devait s'habituer à la vie en colocation. Heureusement, il était tombé sur un très bon colocataire.

Des règles avaient été fixées dès le début afin d'éviter quelconque désagrément. Par exemple, ils avaient instauré une tournante d'un jour sur deux pour la cuisine, sauf si Marco devait rentrer plus tard à cause du travail. Dans ce cas, Ace se chargeait de faire à manger.

En parlant de Marco, il lui arrivait de ne pas rentrer certains jours s'il était trop occupé par un projet photo important. Ces jours-là, Ace en profitait pour inviter ses frères chez lui. Ils ne dérangeaient pas Marco en soi, mais quand ils étaient tous les trois, ils pouvaient parfois être quelque peu bruyants.

Marco aimait vivre avec la musique, que ce soit pour travailler ou faire le ménage. Mais si Ace devait étudier ou préparer quelque chose pour sa rentrée, il le respectait et se contentait du silence.

La salle de bain n'était jamais disputée, puisqu'ils vivaient avec des horaires complètement différents. La télévision n'était presque jamais allumée, car aucun des deux hommes n'en était fans.

En fin de compte, bien qu'ils soient à la base de parfaits inconnus pour l'un l'autre, ils cohabitaient en harmonie. Ils ne restaient pas chacun dans leur coin. Il y avait un vrai partage entre les deux, comme des amis qui se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Marco avait décroché un contrat auprès d'un petit magazine qui souhaitait créer un dossier sur la mode. Il devait donc se charger de la direction artistique et des tenues, et prendre les photos. Du coup, Ace se retrouvait seul, mais il avait envie que ça reste comme ça. Il souhaitait absolument finir son bouquin tout en ayant le temps de prendre des notes.

Cependant, il arrêta sa lecture au bout de deux heures, excédé.

« J'en peux plus de ce livre à la con… »

Il le ferma et décida d'aller prendre l'air. Il n'avait pas de destination précise, il allait juste se promener dans le quartier jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait. Ses pas le menèrent petit à petit dans le centre-ville. Il y avait des magasins et des terrasses, mais rien qui intéressait vraiment Ace. Il décida de faire demi-tour et d'aller du côté de l'université dans laquelle il serait bientôt.

Le bâtiment était ancien bien entretenu. Il était entouré d'un grand espace vert où les élèves pouvaient déjeuner ou passer du temps entre les cours. Bien que ce soit toujours les vacances, le terrain n'était pas désert. L'université était ouverte pour les inscriptions, et les élèves pouvaient profiter de la bibliothèque pendant les congés.

Ace n'avait pas besoin de visiter l'établissement, car il l'avait déjà fait il y a un peu plus d'un mois, quand il était venu s'inscrire. Cependant, il décida de s'allonger près d'un arbre un instant afin de scruter qui était des potentiels élèves parmi toutes les silhouettes présentes.

Il ne reconnut personne qu'il connaissait déjà.

« Bah, de toute façon je serai bien obligé de faire de nouvelles connaissances à la rentrée… »

Ace pensa également que l'année prochaine, c'était au tour de son frère Sabo d'y entrer. Enfin, s'il en avait envie. Du coup, même si Ace ne se faisait pas de nouveaux amis, il ne serait pas seul longtemps.

Lors de son observation, Ace vit également ce qu'il crut être des professeurs.

« Ils ont tous l'air flippants, dit-il tout haut.

-Ne te fie pas aux apparences, lui répondit une voix inconnue. »

Ace releva sa tête et aperçut une femme de grande taille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. Il ne sut quoi dire et ne réussit qu'à balbutier du charabia.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici auparavant, continua la jeune femme. Tu es un nouvel élève ?

-Oui. Je commence cette année.

-Quelle faculté ? »

Ace ne savait même pas dans quelle faculté se rangeait la formation qu'il avait choisie. A vrai dire, il avait un peu choisi au hasard, car rien ne lui convenait vraiment.

« Je suis inscrit en communication.

-Ah, donc en faculté de lettres. On se croisera souvent alors. Tu t'appelles ?

-Ace. Et toi ?

-Robin. A la prochaine. »

La jeune femme repartir aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparue. Ace se dit alors qu'elle était très mystérieuse. Mais elle paraissait bienveillante.

Cette interaction fut suffisante pour Ace. Il décida alors de rentrer dans son appartement, satisfait de sa promenade. Sur le chemin, il n'avait qu'une seule pensée : dans quel restaurant allait-il commander ce soir ? Il était seul, et n'avait franchement pas envie de se préparer à manger.

Arrivé à son étage, il se rendit compte que la porte était contre. Il pensait l'avoir fermée, pourtant. En la poussant, il vit Marco couché dans le canapé, en train de lire un magazine.

« Yo ! Je ne pensais pas que tu revenais si tôt. »

Le blond, en entendant la voix d'Ace, se rassis correctement et le salua de la main.

« Changement de programme. Finalement, le shooting se déroule dans la ville, alors je peux rentrer ici le soir.

-C'est cool. Mais euh… Je n'ai pas préparé de dîner, comme j'étais tout seul.

-Pas grave, on se commandera un truc. »

Sur le coup, Ace ressentit une grande joie à l'idée que le blond soit revenu. Il était n'aimait pas être seul, étant habitué à vivre avec ses frères. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il était juste content que Marco soit là, tout simplement.

Dès leur rencontre, Ace avait éprouvé une grande affection pour lui. Le jeune homme se plaisait dans cette nouvelle amitié, bien qu'il n'arrivât pas à mettre le doigt sur une autre sensation qu'il lui arrivait d'éprouver en compagnie du blond.

« C'est peut-être ça, d'avoir un grand-frère, en fait. »

Ace avait toujours été le grand-frère. Le plus âgé du trio. Celui sur qui les autres devaient compter. Celui qui devait protéger les autres. Il n'avait jamais eu affaire à la situation inverse, dans laquelle il se trouvait être le plus jeune en compagnie d'une personne plus mature.

« Oui, ça doit être ça. »

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Chapitre assez court, mais le prochain arrive assez vite ! Prenez-le comme un épisode filler haha. **_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Soleil et sable

_**Bonjour ! Ce chapitre aurait dû être publié plus tôt, mais je n'ai pas pu car j'ai été extrêmement occupée ces derniers jours. Désolée ! Je pense également alterner en écrivant un au deux chapitres, puis un one shot, pour me laisser le temps de réfléchir au futur de cette fanfiction. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas !**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Flo**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

28 août. Dernière ligne droite avant la rentrée scolaire.

Afin de profiter de ses derniers jours de vacances, Ace avait décidé d'aller à la plage avec ses frères. Elle était située à une heure en voiture et était l'excuse parfaite pour passer une journée loin des bouquins.

Alors qu'Ace était en train de préparer son sac à dos, il remarqua Marco, assis à son bureau, dans sa chambre.

« Ah, je croyais que tu étais parti ce matin.

-Non, je n'ai rien à faire aujourd'hui. »

Ace alla chercher un essuie qu'il fourra dans son sac avec le reste de ses affaires. Puis il décida de faire demi-tour et de revenir devant la chambre de Marco.

« Je vais à la plage. Tu viens ? »

Il ne dut pas insister longtemps. Le blond se leva d'un bond pour prendre ce qu'il lui fallait. Quand les deux garçons eurent terminé de se préparer, ils prirent la route dans la voiture d'Ace. Il ne restait plus qu'à aller chercher Luffy et Sabo, qui vivaient à une dizaine de minutes de là.

« C'est gentil de m'avoir demandé de venir, dit Marco.

-C'est normal. Tu étais tout seul, comme un malheureux.

-Ca fait une éternité que je n'ai pas mis les pieds là-bas, d'ailleurs.

-Pourtant ce n'est pas très loin d'ici. »

La voiture se gara devant un immeuble ancien, et Luffy et Sabo en sortirent en courant. Ils entrèrent en trombe dans la voiture, excités par l'excursion. Ils avaient tellement hâte d'arriver sur la plage qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas directement que Marco était là aussi.

L'heure de trajet passa rapidement, avec Ace, Marco et Sabo qui discutèrent tout le chemin, tandis que Luffy était dans sa bulle en s'extasiant sur le paysage.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, la météo était encore plus agréable qu'en partant. Le soleil brillait et il y avait une douce brise rafraîchissante.

Les garçons prirent leurs affaires et s'installèrent sur une partie de plage où il n'y avait presque personne. Ace et ses frères se rendaient souvent ici. Ils avaient tous les trois une grande affection pour la mer, où ils avaient passé énormément de temps quand ils étaient enfants. Malgré les années, Luffy était un piètre nageur, mais il venait plus pour se défouler que pour nager.

Luffy et Sabo avaient enfilé leur maillot de bain avant de partir, mais Ace et Marco devaient encore se changer. Il y avait des cabines à quelques mètres de leur installation.

Ace attendait le retour de Marco, comme il avait été plus rapide. Lorsque le blond sortit de la cabine, il reçut un choc. Comme Marco portait toujours des vêtements amples et longs, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Son colocataire avait un corps musclé, et de beaux abdos ornés d'un grand tatouage d'une croix entremêlée d'un phénix turquoise. Il en resta bouche bée.

Ace était lui-même musclé, mais avec un corps plus fin et une carrure moins imposante. Etrangement, il se sentait embarrassé, et le sang lui monta aux joues. Il se retourna d'un coup sans même dire un mot, et retourna près de sa serviette.

Sabo et Luffy s'étaient lancé dans une partie de tennis de plage. Plus ils se lançaient la balle, plus ils reculaient l'un l'autre, mais aucun des deux n'avaient l'ambition de perdre, rendant la scène ridiculement amusante.

Ayant un peu trop chaud en plein soleil, Ace décida d'aller dans la mer, en se laissant porter sur le dos par les vagues. Alors que c'était une journée où il était censé se détendre, il réfléchissait trop. La rentrée approchait, et il était anxieux. Pas à l'idée de se retrouver tout seul, car il était plutôt du genre sociable. Mais parce qu'il avait l'impression de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur son avenir. Il s'était inscrit dans des études de communication car c'était un sujet assez vaste qui semblait intéressant. Mais il n'était pas passionné par le sujet.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent ensuite vers son colocataire.

« Fais chier, marmonna-t-il tout haut. »

Peu importe ce qu'il faisait ou où il se trouvait, ses pensées finissaient toujours pas se diriger vers son colocataire. Ce n'étaient pas des pensées précises, mais plutôt le visage de Marco qui lui apparaissait parfois en tête sans raison particulière.

A chaque fois que Marco avait dû s'absenter pour le travail, Ace ressentait une espèce de pincement au cœur. Il ne pouvait pas discuter et rigoler comme il le faisait quand le blond était dans l'appartement.

Ce sentiment dérangeait grandement Ace, car il ne savait pas pourquoi il existait. C'était en soi presque un inconnu à ses yeux. Il ne savait pas grand-chose sur lui. Et pourtant…

Tout son être semblait attiré par lui dès qu'ils partageaient le même espace. Il ne se voyait pas rester seul dans sa chambre alors qu'un tel homme était à quelques pas à peine.

Après un moment, Ace fut rejoint dans la mer par son frère Sabo. C'était un jeune garçon de 20 ans, sportif et toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Des trois frères, c'était également le plus studieux et celui qui pouvait se montrer le plus sérieux.

« Et Luffy ? demanda Ace, inquiet.

-Avec ton coloc. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il avait faim, alors il l'a emmené acheter une glace. »

Ils sortirent ensuite de l'eau pour s'installer avec les deux autres garçons. Ace sortit un petit sac frigo hors de son sac à dos, et prit le contenu : des sandwichs. Il les distribua ensuite entre Luffy et Sabo.

« Comme je sais que vous êtes des idiots qui ne pensez jamais à rien, je vous ai préparé votre déjeuner. »

Les deux jeunes garçons rigolèrent puis se mirent à manger d'une traite. Marco regarda la scène avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, puis se tourna vers Ace.

« Je suis un idiot aussi, dans ce cas… »

En effet, dans la précipitation, il n'avait pensé à rien d'autre que son short de plage et sa serviette.

Ace poussa un soupir, car en ayant distribué les sandwichs aux autres, il n'y avait plus rien pour lui non plus. Il donna des consignes très précises à ses frères, puis se leva d'un coup. Il jeta un regard à Marco, qui ne comprenait pas.

« Quoi ? demanda le blond, toujours assis dans le sable.

-Rhabille-toi. On va aller chercher à manger, car ces deux gloutons ont tout pris. Il y a une épicerie pas loin. »

Les deux garçons enfilèrent leur t-shirt et gardèrent leur short de plage. Il y avait en effet un petit magasin sur la digue, juste au-dessus des escaliers menant à la plage.

Il était plutôt petit mais contenait tout ce qu'il fallait. Ace attrapa des sandwichs tout faits et des paquets de biscuits tandis que Marco prenait plusieurs bouteilles de soda. Il insista pour payer, comme Ace l'avait invité.

Une fois revenu sur la plage, Ace du rationner la nourriture et cacher une partie dans son sac pour éviter que Luffy ne mange tout.

Après avoir mangé, Luffy et Sabo allèrent dans l'eau, et les deux plus âgés restèrent allongés sur le sable. Le cœur dans la poitrine d'Ace battait plus fort que d'habitude. Une multitude de sentiments se mélangèrent de nouveau dans son esprit. Il serra ses jambes contre sa poitrine et enfuit son visage dans ses genoux. Il aurait souhaité que le temps s'arrête. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner à l'école dans quelques jours. Si c'était possible, il resterait toute sa vie allongé sur cette plage, à ne rien faire.

Remarquant la situation, Marco releva le dos et mis sa main sur l'épaule d'Ace.

« Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il doucement. »

Ace pris une grande bouffée d'air puis releva la tête. Son regard se perdit ensuite dans les vagues en face de lui.

« Oui. Je suppose. »

Marco le regarda avec attention, sans trop savoir quoi répondre. Comme il n'était pas très doué avec les mots, il décida de s'occuper du problème d'une autre manière.

Sans rien dire, il se mit debout tandis qu'Ace était toujours assis sur sa serviette. Il attrapa le jeune homme de ses bras musclés et le balança sur son épaule. Il courut ensuite jusqu'à la mer, et le jeta dans l'eau. Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Sabo et Luffy coururent près de leur frère et s'éclaboussèrent mutuellement. Luffy entreprit ensuite de pousser Marco dans l'eau, et ce dernier fit semblant de tomber également. Ils étaient tous les quatre en train de rire et de s'amuser, et Ace comprit alors que c'était ce qu'il était censé faire aujourd'hui : avoir bon. S'il voulait se soucier de son avenir ou de ses études, ce serait un autre jour.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Nouvel ami

_**Ohayo, voici le nouveau chapitre ! La rentrée est enfin arrivée ! **_

_**Petite clarification : Je suis Belge, et donc j'écris sur l'université avec ma propre expérience dans l'enseignement belge. Je ne sais pas s'il y a des différences fondamentales avec l'enseignement français, ou autre. Donc si les points plus techniques ne correspondent pas avec ce que vous connaissez personnellement des études, c'est normal.**_

_**Je tiens également à remercier les 11 personnes qui followent cette histoire, ça me fait très plaisir !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Flo**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

15 septembre.

La rentrée avait finalement pointé le bout de son nez. Ace s'était réveillé à 6h30 pour avoir le temps de se préparer et même de prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Comme Marco dormait toujours, il essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible en prenant sa douche. Il se décida ensuite pour une tenue décontractée. Il prit son petit-déjeuner dans le plus grand calme puis prépara son sac à dos. Il prit le strict minimum, sachant que la première journée ne serait pas une vraie journée de plus – plutôt une journée pour faire connaissance.

Au moment de sortir de l'appartement, il découvrit une petite note accrochée sur la porte.

« Passe une belle rentrée. A ce soir – je préparerai le dîner. Marco »

Il arracha inconsciemment le bout de papier et le fourra dans sa poche.

Le chemin vers l'université était très court et Ace le connaissait déjà par cœur. Il arriverait sur place tôt, mais ça lui laisserait le temps de trouver sa classe.

Rentrée oblige, le campus était bondé comme jamais. Ace s'engouffra dans le bâtiment et se mit à la recherche du lieu où il devait se rendre. Il trouva sa classe en quelques minutes. Il y avait déjà des élèves assis à l'intérieur. Quand il entra, il remarqua que l'ambiance était très calme. Personne ou presque ne parlait, et la plupart des autres élèves avaient laissé une ou plusieurs places d'écart entre eux. Ace avait pensé qu'il y aurait des groupes formés de personnes qui se connaissaient déjà, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils étaient tous des inconnus pour l'un l'autre.

Ace alla s'assoir dans un gradin en hauteur. La rangée n'était occupée que par un garçon aux cheveux bleus qui semblait ne même pas faire attention aux autres personnes autour de lui.

A 08h05 précise, le professeur entra dans la salle et fit un signe de la main aux élèves, comme pour dire un grand bonjour collectif. Les étudiants retinrent leur souffle, ébahit par le personnage.

C'était un homme blond excessivement grand, portant une veste rose vif et des lunettes de soleil. Certains élèves qui avaient fait connaissance avant que le cours ne commence s'échangèrent quelques mots, sûrement en rapport à l'apparence du professeur.

« Je suis Donquixote Doflamingo. Je serai votre professeur principal cette année, ce qui signifie que la majorité des cours seront donné par ma personne. »

Il fit sa présentation tout en écrivant ses coordonnées sur un grand tableau.

Ace ne le sentait vraiment pas. Cet homme avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, mais un sourire qui paraissait sadique, pas bienveillant. Mais comme il s'agissait du professeur principal, Ace comprit qu'il devait l'avoir dans la poche, car il semblait d'être du genre qui saque les élèves qui ne lui plaisent pas.

Comme il l'avait deviné, cette journée n'était pas vraiment destinée aux cours, mais plutôt à la présentation du cursus, du bâtiment et de l'administration.

Comme il s'était déjà bien informé lui-même, Ace connaissait la majorité de ce que le prof racontait. Il s'ennuyait, mais faisait semblait d'être attentif. Après un moment, il remarqua que le garçon aux cheveux bleus de sa rangée s'était rapproché de lui.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, toute la classe dut sortir afin d'aller visiter la bibliothèque. Ace resta à côté de l'autre garçon et lui lança de temps en temps des regards, mais il restait impassible, comme renfermé sur lui-même. Ace se lança alors un défi : décrocher un mot de la part de ce type.

La visite de la bibliothèque se fit dans le calme, car Ace ne voulait pas devenir la première tête de turc du prof fou.

A 10h15, les élèves eurent droit à une pause. Lorsqu'il se tourna, il remarqua que son compagnon de gradin n'était plus qu'à deux chaises de lui.

« Yo. Je m'appelle Ace. Et toi ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus ne réagit même pas, comme s'il ne comprenait même pas que c'était à lui qu'on parlait. Ace lui tapa alors sur l'épaule, et il se tourna d'un coup avec une expression de surprise sur le visage.

« Je m'appelle… »

Il murmura un prénom qu'Ace ne comprit pas tout en regardant aux alentours.

« T'as pas peur que quelqu'un sache ton prénom, ou quoi ?

-Non. C'est juste que… Je n'ai pas envie que certaines personnes apprennent que je suis ici. »

Ace fut surpris et interloqué, mais ne posa pas plus de question. S'il n'avait pas envie de dire son prénom, c'était son choix.

« Bon, ok. Je vais t'appeler Deuce, alors, si ça va pour toi.

-Parfait. »

Deuce lui tendit alors la main, comme pour sceller un pacte entre les deux. Ace lui tendit la sienne et ils les serrèrent ensemble.

« Ce prof… Donquixote. Je le trouve flippant, dit Ace pour engager la discussion.

-C'est un excentrique. Je m'en méfie. Il faut toujours se méfier des gars comme lui. Et aussi des profs trop gentils. Ce sont les pires.

-Pourquoi ?

-Car ils sourient devant toi, mais n'hésitent pas à te planter dans le dos lors des corrections ou des conseils de classe.

-En fait, tu me suggères donc de me méfier de tous les professeurs qu'on va avoir ?

-Bien sûr. »

Deuce faisait rire Ace avec son attitude un peu parano. Mais il semblait connaitre pas mal de choses, notamment les repas à choisir et à éviter à la cantine, ou les meilleurs horaires pour aller à la bibliothèque. En gros, on aurait pu croire que ce n'était pas sa première année ici, mais Ace ne posa pas la question.

Avec cette nouvelle connaissance, la journée passa un peu plus vite. Lorsque le professeur Donquixote expliquait certaines choses, Deuce donnait des bouts de papier à Ace pour commenter ses dires. Ace y répondait au verso en donnant son ressenti, ou simplement en disant quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir. Il était soulagé, car il ne se sentait pas seul.

A 16h, Donquixote avait fini son speech, et il libéra les élèves. Ace lança un « A plus » à son nouvel ami et se mit en direction de son appartement. Lui qui avait été anxieux une grosse partie de ses vacances, il se rendit compte que finalement, ce n'était pas si terrible.

Il avait tout de même hâte de rentrer chez lui, notamment pour voir Marco. Il avait envie de lui raconter sa journée en détails, de lui parler de son compagnon de rangée, et surtout, il avait hâte de voir ce que Marco avait préparé pour le dîner, car il cuisinait divinement bien.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Connaissez-vous le personnage de Masked Deuce ? Il n'est pas très connu mais j'avais envie de l'intégrer à l'histoire, car je le trouve intéressant, et c'est également un des rares personnages à directement interagir avec Ace dans le canon. Si vous souhaitez en apprendre plus sur lui, vous pouvez lire cette page : fr/wiki/Masked_Deuce**_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Partage

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un chapitre un peu plus léger mais plus riche en interaction Ace – Marco. **_

_**J'espère que vous ne vous attendez pas à voir de la romance tout de suite, car j'aime bien quand les histoires prennent le temps. **_

_**Je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui laissent des revues ou des messages ! Ca m'aide beaucoup.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Flo**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

« Et donc je me retourne et je vois qu'il s'est rapproché de moi. Mais il continue à être silencieux et il ne me lance même pas un regard. »

Une fois rentré chez lui, Ace avait eu chaud au cœur en voyant que son colocataire était là. Le blond s'était empressé de lui demander comment s'était passé sa rentrée, et il voulait tous les détails.

Ace avait d'abord commencé par parler de son professeur principal, qu'il lui faisait un peu peur. Marco s'était mis à rire en entendant la description ridicule du personnage. Maintenant, il racontait comment il s'était fait un nouvel ami. Ami était un grand mot, car il ne le connaissait pas vraiment, mais c'était la seule personne avec qui il avait réussi à engager la conversation en ce premier jour de cours.

« Et donc en fin de compte, je ne connais même pas son prénom. Il n'a pas voulu me le dire. Du coup je lui ai donné un surnom, et ça avait l'air de lui convenir.

-Drôle d'énergumène. Il a l'air… spécial.

-Il est ultra parano mais il a l'air de connaitre l'université comme sa poche. Il m'a donné plein de conseils pour mieux m'y retrouver dans le bâtiment. Il a aussi l'air de déjà connaitre certains profs.

-Fais attention, si ça se met c'est un psychopathe. »

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire à cette hypothèse. Ace se leva du canapé, s'étira puis se laissa retomber dedans.

« Et toi, ta journée ? Tu as travaillé ?

-Non, je n'ai rien glandé aujourd'hui ! Mon dernier contrat s'est terminé il y a quelques jours, donc je n'ai plus rien à faire, professionnellement parlant. Je suis à la recherche d'une nouvelle opportunité, mais elles se font rares.

-Pourquoi tu n'ouvres pas ton propre studio ? Comme ça c'est les autres qui viendraient te voir pour travailler avec toi, pas l'inverse.

-Vois-tu, Ace, pour ça, il faut de l'argent. Il faut trouver un endroit. Et un max de matériel.

-Vends ta bagnole. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil, septique.

« Je plaisante. Puis, comme tu m'as dit, c'est un cadeau qu'on t'a fait, donc tu ne peux pas t'en débarrasser comme ça.

-Honnêtement… J'aime bien travailler pour des magazines, ou des entreprises. Je me prends moins la tête.

-Mais tu as moins de liberté artistique. »

Ace toucha Marco en plein cœur. Un sourire se tordit sur son visage. Il fit alors une petite tape sur la tête d'Ace.

« Occupe-toi de tes études avant de te préoccuper de mon travail.

-Oui mais –

-Chut. »

Ace fit mine de bouder. Il ramena ses genoux à lui et les entoura de ses bras. Marco lui fit une langue pour montrer qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

« Bravo, belle maturité, commenta Ace. »

Le blond répondit alors par un doigt d'honneur avant de se diriger dans la cuisine. Ace resta assis quelques minutes, dans un silence total, puis se leva et alla voir ce que Marco faisait.

« Tu me prépares le dîner que tu m'as promis ?

-Oui. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer quelque chose de compliqué, vu que tu es rentré plus tôt que prévu.

-Rien ne t'empêchait de le faire pendant que j'étais à la maison.

-Oui, mais j'avais envie de savoir comment c'était passé ta journée. C'est plus intéressant. »

Ace ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ravi que le blond se préoccupe de lui. Une des peurs qu'il avait eues à propos de son colocataire était la différence d'âge. Comme Marco était plus âgé, il avait d'abord pensé qu'il ne s'intéresserait pas à ses histoires d'étudiant. Mais l'homme lui avait rapidement montré qu'il prenait à cœur tout ce qu'il se passait.

« Je peux te donner un coup de main, si tu veux. »

Sans s'interrompre de couper les légumes, le blond tourna la tête vers Ace et ricana.

« Quoi ?

-Vu tes talents en cuisine, je préfère faire tout moi-même.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les recettes ne comprennent jamais mon génie culinaire !

-Peut-être, mais s'il y a un jour un incendie dans l'appartement, je saurais à qui on le devra. »

Ace décida ensuite de laisser son colocataire cuisiner en paix et passa son temps en étudiant attentivement son horaire pour les prochains jours. Heureusement, ses journées n'étaient pas toujours chargées, il lui restait du temps libre.

Pendant son enfance, Ace était un petit garçon assez rebelle, qui ne faisait pas attention à l'école. A l'adolescence, il s'était assagi et essayait de faire de son mieux, mais il n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait considérer comme un élève studieux. Il était toujours distrait par la moindre chose, et n'aimait pas passer trop de temps pour faire un devoir ou pour étudier. Il avait voulu se prouver qu'il était capable de réussir, c'est pourquoi il s'était inscrit à l'université.

Etrangement, depuis qu'il y avait mis les pieds en tant qu'élève, il s'y sentait bien. Il avait hâte de découvrir le reste de ses professeurs – ou plutôt de découvrir s'il était tous aussi fous que son professeur principal. Il pensait également à l'étrange jeune femme qu'il avait rencontrée, Robin. Elle avait prédit qu'ils se reverraient, et il attendait de voir dans quelle circonstance cette nouvelle rencontre allait se faire.

Comme Marco n'avait pas encore appelé Ace pour le dîner, il en profita également pour préparer son sac de cours. Il n'avait, en soi, besoin de rien d'autre qu'un ordinateur portable, mais il prit quand même un bloc de feuilles et de quoi écrire, au cas où.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le repas fut servi dans la cuisine. Marco avait grillé du poulet pour faire un plat exotique mélangeant légumes et fruits, servi avec du riz. Ace remercia le cuistot et engloutit son plat en quelques bouchées. Il n'y avait pas à argumenter, la différence entre la cuisine de Marco et celle d'Ace était abyssale.

« C'est vraiment très bon ! s'extasia Ace. Où est-ce que tu as appris à cuisiner comme ça ?

-Par moi-même. J'ai dû apprendre quand je suis parti de chez moi pour faire médecine. Ce n'est pas très compliqué, il suffit juste de lire une recette.

-Faudra que tu m'apprennes… Car même avec une recette, j'ai toujours l'impression de rater dès qu'il s'agit d'autre chose que des pâtes.

-Ça, ça s'appelle être stupide. »

Marco se mit à rigoler à gorge déployée en voyant la fausse mine fâchée d'Ace, mais ce dernier ne put que rire avec lui, car il avait raison.

« Si on faisait un marché ? demanda Marco.

-Quel marché ?

-Je m'occupe tous les soirs de faire à manger, sauf quand je dois partir pour le travail.

-Et tu gagnes quoi en échange ?

-Tu t'occupes de la lessive. Je pense qu'il y a peu de chance pour que la machine à laver prenne feu, donc cette tâche est parfaite pour toi.

-Marché conclu. »

Faire la lessive semblait moins ennuyant pour Ace que de faire la cuisine. Et puis, c'était un faible prix à payer pour s'assurer de bien manger chaque soir.

Après le repas, les deux hommes se mirent d'accord pour regarder un film. Ace avait du mal à rentrer dedans, car il pensait toujours à sa rentrée, se demandant comment la suite de ses études allait se dérouler. Bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment eu cours, il était aussi épuisé car il avait peu dormi la nuit précédente.

Marco, lui, était complètement transporté dans le film. Il lançait de temps de temps des réflexions sur les personnages ou les scènes, sans même remarquer qu'aucune réponse ne lui parvenait. Soudainement, il sentit une masse se poser sur ses cuisses.

Il ne put que sourire en découvrant qu'Ace s'était endormi… sur lui.


End file.
